The overall program objectives are to involve ethnic minority students in biomedical research and to encourage these students to pursue research careers in the biomedical sciences. The goals of the program also include the enhancement of biomedical research capability of the faculty in the departments of Biological Sciences, Chemistry, and Psychology at The University of Texas at E1 Paso. The MBRS Program at U.T. E1 Paso involves 14 undergraduate students, 9.5 graduate students and 11 faculty in 3 departments. The projects include research activities in biochemistry, immunology, virology, parasitology, psychopharmacology,and bilingual cognitive functions.